Potter Goes POP!
by Atomic Elf
Summary: CHAP 43 UP! The Hogwarts faculty and students have all broken into song! Contains Hermione's infatuation, Harry's obsession, Ron's appetite, a rapping Snape, and much more. Read & review, please! UPDATED 922004.
1. I'm gonna fail you

Hi everyone! This is my first fic, so please don't send me any flames. I  
do, however, welcome constructive criticism. Please read and review  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. The following song is  
a parody of Nsync's "It's Gonna Be Me." I only own the parody, so don't  
sue me!  
Scene: Neville has yet again screwed up on his potion and Professor Snape,  
for some reason, or another begins singing.  
  
----I'm Gonna Fail you---  
You sure are dumb kid  
That ain't no lie  
You always seem to blow up your potion and go, whoa  
I remember you told me  
That you needed help and would cry  
For once you're right  
Every little thing I teach you  
Just seems to escape you  
And you don't wanna lose marks again  
Too bad, I hate you and your friends  
Kid, when you finally  
Get a clue  
Guess what?  
I'm gonna fail you  
You've got no chance, kid, but to repeat  
You're stupidity has you beat  
Your future is grim, I see  
You won't get better than a D  
And you can't deny  
So just tell me why  
Every little thing I teach you  
Just seems to escape you  
And you don't wanna lose marks again  
Too bad, I hate you and your friends  
Kid, when you finally  
Get a clue  
Guess what?  
I'm gonna fail you  
(I'm gonna fail you)  
Ooh yeah,  
There comes I day  
When you realize my words are true  
I'll still fail you  
All that I teach you  
Is a waste of time for us two  
You're going to lose marks again  
I'll punish you and your friends  
When you finally, realize my words are true  
I'm gonna fail you 


	2. Voldie, Die, Die, Die!

Disclaimer: Below is a parody of "Bye, Bye, Bye. It is the property of Nsync and their management. Anything Harry Potter related is owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own the lyrics to my parody. Also, I am not aware of any other song parody with the same name as this one. If there is a song fic with the same title, I assure the author that it is strictly coincidental. 

This is rated PG-13 for references to killing and mild language. 

Warning:

This fic contains the phrase "Die, die, die," as well as the occasional "hell. If you are a depressed person or are _extremely_ sensitive regarding death (especially after those tragic school shootings), then don't read this parody. This parody is mostly about Harry complaining about how Voldemort has ruined his life. It's just angsty teen stuff, but it does allude to Harry wanting Voldemort dead.

Nothing in the following parody should be imitated in any way, shape, or form. Yes, I know many of you may think I'm being way too cautious, but I don't want to be responsible for any crazy thoughts that pop into people's heads. You've been warned. I accept no responsibility for your actions. 

If you look at it as a parody, you'll find it funny. Remember, don't take anything in this fic seriously.

Ahem. Onto the fic. 

Voldie, die, die, die 

Hey hey

Die, die (die, die)

Die, die (die, die)

Voldie, I'm defeating you tonight

You're probably ready to fight

I know that I'm right

So, what're you waiting for?

You hated me endlessly

You took my parents away from me

So now it's time to settle the score

After today, I wanna make sure you're no more; it ain't no lie

I wanna see you erupting with sores

Voldie, die, die, die

(Die) I don't wanna suffer cuz of you

Just another kid to be tormented in this game for two

You may hate me, but it ain't no lie

Voldie die, die, die

(Die) You've made my life tough

I wanna tell you I've had enough

Might sound foolish, but it ain't no lie

Die, Die, Die

You hit my parents with a spell

You've made my life worse than hell!

So give me one good reason, Voldie come on

I live to defeat you, can't you see?

And I've realized that 

The only one who can live

Is either you or me 

After today, I wanna make sure you're no more; it ain't no lie

I wanna see you erupting with sores

Voldie, die, die, die

(Die) I don't wanna suffer cuz of you

Just another kid to be tormented in this game for two

You may hate me, but it ain't no lie

Voldie die, die, die

(Die) You've made my life tough

I wanna tell you I've had enough

Might sound foolish, but it ain't no lie

Die, Die, Die

I'm defeating you, I know for sure

I don't wanna be the focus of your torture no more

(Die, Die)

I'm cursin' you, I hope you rot in hell

You're gonna pay, you're gonna die cuz of this spell 

I don't wanna suffer cuz of you

Just another kid to be tormented in this game for two

Voldie, your behind is mine!

Die, die, die!

You've made my life tough

I wanna tell you I've had enough

But it ain't no lie

Die, Die, Die

(Die) I don't wanna suffer cuz of you

Just another kid to be tormented in this game for two

You may hate me, but it ain't no lie

Voldie die, die, die

(Die) You've made my life tough

I wanna tell you I've had enough

Might sound foolish, but it ain't no lie

Die, Die, Die

A/N: Well, that's another parody for you guys! I was in a good mood today so I decided to post another song before I intended. Read and review please! 

Thank you to **Princess Perfect** for reviewing! 

Oh, in case you guys are wondering, not all of these songs will be from N'sync. 


	3. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

-CanÕt take my eyes off of you-  
  
Disclaimer: This song is based on Franki ValliÕs "CanÕt Take My Eyes Off of   
You." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own the lyrics to the parody.  
  
Scene: Harry is admiring the Firebolt displayed in the shop window.  
  
YouÕre just too good to be true  
CanÕt take my eyes off of you  
YouÕre so smooth to the touch  
I wanna buy you so much  
At long last the firebolt has arrived  
And I thank my parents IÕm alive  
YouÕre just too good to be true  
CanÕt take my eyes off of you  
  
Pardon the way that I stare  
No other broom can compare  
The sight of you makes be drool  
Flying you would be so cool  
If you cost less later, let me know  
Because IÕm really low on gold  
YouÕre just too good to be true  
CanÕt take my eyes off of you  
  
I love you broom,  
And if itÕs quite all right,  
I wanna buy you  
To ride around in the night, I adore you   
Believe me when I say  
Oh shiny broom,  
Now that IÕve seen you  
Please let me touch you  
Because broom I adore youÉ  
  
YouÕre just too good to be true  
CanÕt take my eyes off of you  
YouÕre so perfect and new  
Please let me fly you  
No other broom can surpass  
Your undeniable class  
YouÕre just too good to be true  
CanÕt take my eyes off of you  
  
Please let me hold you once more  
And perhaps sneak you out the door  
No one has to know  
Just come to me and we can go  
YouÕre just too good to be true  
CanÕt take my eyes off of you. 


	4. Cold in Here

COLD IN HERE  
  
Disclaimer: Nelly owns "Hot in Here." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.   
  
Scene: ItÕs freezing in the Potions dungeon. Basically, Ron whines, annoys Hermione   
and causes Snape to show off his skills at rapping?  
  
[Ron speaking]  
Cold inÉ  
So cold in hereÉ  
So cold inÉ  
  
I was like geez, the dungeons are freezinÕ  
Hermione snappin at me for my teasinÕ  
LookinÕ through my stuff for a sweater  
If potions were cancelled, this day could get no better  
Snape shows up (I think he has fleas)  
Harry I can see smoke with all my breathinÕ  
Check out ÔMione, sheÕs still seethinÕ  
A quill is what I be needinÕ  
Snape I need to pick up my quill from off the floor  
Without it I canÕt write notes no more  
CuzÕ I feel like skivin off and I feel like punchin you (A/N: "skiving" means " ditching")  
But I donÕt know any spells, so tell me whatÕs the use?  
  
I said itÕs getting cold in here (so cold)  
So hand me one of the sweaters  
  
I am gettingÕ so cold and so sick; I need to barf now  
  
[SNAPE]  
  
Why you in here if you donÕt wanna learn?  
You think IÕll give you a grade you donÕt earn?  
I see you shakinÕ ainÕt writinÕ a thing  
And I mark you down, subtract a hundred, and smirkinÕ  
Go, and leave until you feel like workinÕ  
Sit down Potter, I can see you lurkin  
Stupid boy, I hear you growlinÕ  
DonÕt accuse me of foulinÕ  
Icicles are freezing up this dungeon  
Weasley, go to Pomfrey before you lose your luncheon (A/N: I know this is lame)  
Granger, your paper made me snooze  
On the contrary, your "F" has me amused  
So shout at me like weÕre fiends  
Checkin your marks, why you be smiling?  
[Hermione]  
Hey prof, I think the stains on your robes are gettinÕ big  
  
[Ron]  
  
I said itÕs getting cold in here (so cold)  
So hand me one of the sweaters  
  
I am gettingÕ so cold and so sick; I need to barf now  
  
[Snape]  
  
Stop whininÕ, timesÕ a wastinÕ  
I got a quiz waitinÕ to be taken. What?  
You think IÕm kiddinÕ?  
(Gives quiz to shocked students. A malicious smile spreads across his face)  
[Ron, after class]  
  
Extra, extra, spread the news  
Snape gave a pop quiz on Ancient Runes (A/N: CouldnÕt think of any other rhyme.)  
He came back with a smile like he was over the moon  
ÔMione, I still say SnapeÕs actinÕ like a loon.  
  
I said itÕs getting cold in here (so cold)  
So hand me one of the sweaters  
  
I am gettingÕ so cold and so sick; I need to barf now  
  
A/N: Um, yeah, so thatÕs my first rap parody. WhatÕd you think? Review to let me   
know!  
  
***********  
Princess Perfect: Glad you liked it!  
  
Oliversgurl: Great suggestion! I'll try to learn some LOTR songs and make parodies of   
them  
  
Sophoura: Hmmm... you're right. Voldie, Die, Die, Die is funnier when you rap it.   
Thanks for your review!  
  
Right-claw: I can't please everyone, you know? It is quite hard writing something funny   
after sitting through a very long physics lecture. Anyway, I still thank you for your   
criticism. I'll try to write a better summary the next time I update. 


	5. Harry

Disclaimer: Mandy Moore owns "Candy." JK Rowling owns anything   
relating to Harry Potter.   
  
A/N: Hi guys! I wonÕt be updating for a long time since I have a lot of   
studying to do, which is why IÕm putting this song out a bit early. The   
next time I update will probably be at the end of April/beginning May.   
Read and review, please!  
  
Scene: Hermione is in love with Harry and canÕt stand the fact that   
her love has been unrequited. Will Harry ever notice?   
  
Harry  
  
IÕm so attracted  
To the way Harry smiles at me  
CanÕt start my day without it  
IÕm so in love, so what is it he canÕt see?  
My mood darkens  
Every time heÕs away  
Harry, canÕt you hear me callinÕ  
Begging you to not lead my heart astray (oh yeah)  
  
So Harry come to me  
Show me who you are  
Talk to me  
Your presence captivates my heart  
IÕm cravinÕ for you  
IÕm still missinÕ you Harry  
  
Sweet, sweet Harry  
Got me wantinÕ to scream out his name  
WonÕt go without it  
This boy has got a hold on me  
Got me cryinÕ Harry  
Wishing you would see what IÕm made of  
No doubt about it  
Got me feeling frustrated   
Being your friend isnÕt enough  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry, wonÕt you come to me  
Show me who you are  
Talk to me  
Your presence captivates my heart  
IÕm cravin for you,  
IÕm still missinÕ you Harry  
  
Spoken:  
You know you are  
I love the way you smile at me  
IÕll be forever yours,  
Love always, Hermione  
  
IÕm cravinÕ  
Still missinÕ you Harry  
  
So Harry come to me  
Show me who you are  
Talk to me  
Your presence captivates my heart  
IÕm cravinÕ for you  
IÕm still missinÕ you Harry  
  
So Harry come to me  
Show me who you are  
Talk to me  
Your presence captivates my heart  
IÕm cravinÕ for you  
IÕm still missinÕ you Harry  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. I want to give a huge thanks to my current   
reviewers and to anyone who reviews this parody in the near future. By the way, I   
have a list of songs already written (not revised though). Below is a list of songs.   
In your reviews, please vote for the song parody that you want to read next. Only   
the original song titles and artists are given. (I havenÕt written any song titles yet)  
  
1. Tearing Up My Heart by Nsync  
2. Natural by S Club 7  
3. Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera   
4. As Long As You Love Me by Backstreet Boys (BSB)  
5. I Want You Back by Nsync  
6. Falling by Alicia Keys  
7. Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson  
8. Colors of the Wind (sung in DisneyÕs Pocahontas)  
9. I Want Candy by Good Charlotte or Aaron Carter  
10. I Want it That Way by BSB  
11. Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7  
12. Sometimes by Britney Spears  
13. We Will Rock You by Queens  
14. IÕll Be There by Jackson Five or Mariah Carey  
15. This I Promise You by Nsync  
16. You Remind Me by Usher  
17. Crazy by Britney Spears  
18. IÕm a Slave For You by Britney Spears  
19. Two in a Million by S Club 7  
  
Phew! Sorry about the long list. The song with the most votes will be posted   
next. All of the songs will eventually be posted. 


	6. Never Had a Dream Come True

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I had a huge project to do, midterms, and all of that fun   
college stuff. Anyway, I want to thank my recent reviewers: Always Arwen, aLIE-fElToN, Definaty101 and   
Clover Brook. By popular demand, I have written a parody of Never Had a Dream Come True. Well,   
actually, I wrote two versions: one is romantic (aka sappy) and the other is silly/amusing. I couldn't decide   
which one to put up, so I just posted both of them. The next chapter has the humorous version.  
  
Disclaimer: S Club 7 owns "Never Had a Dream Come True." Once again, JK Rowling   
owns Harry Potter. I just own, um, well nothing, except for the lyrics to the parody.   
  
- Never Had a Dream Come True-  
  
VERSION ONE: Romantic version  
Scene: Ron (or Harry) declares his love for Hermione as she boards the Hogwarts   
Express after the school year ends.  
  
Everybody's got something that always haunts their mind  
One regret from yesterday makes you realize you're runnin' out of time  
It's no use looking back or wondering  
What you should've said or might've been  
All this I know, but I can't find the courage to let you know  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Until the day that I saw you  
And even though we'll always be friends  
I wish this part of our relationship would end* (A/N: see note at the end)  
I've always wanted to say  
That being with you always brightens my day  
And no matter where life take me to  
My heart will always belong to you  
  
Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of reality  
So my future and my past- I can never see  
Because your absence clouds my mind  
Its no use looking back or wondering  
What you should've said or might've been  
All this I know, but I can't find the will to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Until the day that I saw you  
And even though we'll always be friends  
I wish this part of our relationship would end  
I've always wanted to say  
That being with you brightens my day  
And no matter where life take me to  
My heart will always belong to you  
  
Yes, you'll always be the dream that I can't reach  
Yes, you will, say you will, you know you will, Hermione  
Your smile is something I can never forget  
Its no use looking back or wondering  
What you should've said or might've been  
Cause my love is a strong and eternal feeling  
All this I know but the thought of letting you go brings tears to my eyes  
No, no, nooooo  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Until the day that I saw you  
And even though we'll always be friends  
I wish this part of our relationship would end  
I've always wanted to say  
That being with you brightens my day  
And no matter where life take me to  
My heart will always belong...  
My heart will always belong to you  
  
* This means that Ron (or Harry if you prefer) wants to be more than friends. He wants their friendship to   
evolve into a romantic sort of relationship. 


	7. I Never Got an A From You

Disclaimer: See previous chapter. CÕmon people! Do you guys really think I own anything?  
  
VERSION TWO: A more amusing version   
  
Scene: Ron is angry at Snape for failing him all the time.  
  
- I never got an A from you-  
  
Everybody's got a teacher  
They would want to leave behind  
One bad grade from yesterday  
Just seems to get worse with time  
  
There's no use tryin' hard or studying (or studying)  
What I should've done then or might have been (or might have been)  
I know I'm in this mess, but still I can't find ways to pass  
  
I never got an A from you  
Ever since the day that I punched you  
Even though, I pretend that I don't care  
You'll always be my enemy  
I never had the guts to say  
You really should shower each day  
And I know no matter where my grades take me to  
A part of me will always hate you  
  
Sometime during my test  
I lost all track of time  
And I can never be the best  
Cause my failure still haunts my mind  
  
There's no use tryin' hard or studying (or studying)  
What I should've done then or might have been (or might have been)  
I know I'm in this mess, but still I can't find ways to ditch this class  
I never got an A from you  
Ever since the day that I punched you  
Even though, I pretend that I don't care  
You'll always be my enemy  
I never had the guts to say  
You really should shower each day  
And I know no matter where my grades take me to  
A part of me will always hate...  
  
You'll always be the image I want out of my head  
Leave, scram, get out now, oh Sevvie (A/N: I know Ron would never call Snape   
"Sevvie" but it fit the tune better than my previous words)  
Your class will always be the one that I wanna forget  
There's no use tryin' hard or studying (or studying)  
Because getting good marks from you is an unlikely thing  
No matter how hard I beg and beg  
You just won't comply, no no, no  
  
I never got an A from you  
Ever since the day that I punched you  
Even though, I pretend that I don't care  
You'll always be my enemy  
I never had the guts to say  
You really should shower each day  
And I know no matter where my grades take me to  
A part of me will always hate...  
A part of me will always hate you  
Ooohh  
  
A/N: There! Two songs, you lucky readers. So what do you think? Lame? Too   
sappy? Ideas for improvement? Read and review to let me know! Thanks for your   
support everyone! 


	8. We're Gonna Win Today

Disclaimer: The Backstreet Boys own "I Want it That Way." Yes, I the great   
Atomic Elf own Harry Potter. MUAHAHA! Just kidding! I own nothing except for   
this silly parody. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Oliver is worried about the match against Slytherin, so heÕs making his   
team practice for an extra five hours.   
  
WeÕre gonna win today   
  
You are my seeker  
Fred and George are the beaters  
Believe when I say  
That weÕre gonna win today  
  
But we are not ready to start  
Team, you canÕt seem to remember your parts  
Listen, when I say  
WeÕre gonna win today  
  
Tell me why  
You made a mistake  
Tell me why  
My pride is at stake  
Tell me why   
I wanna hear you say  
That weÕre gonna win today  
  
Am I a good captain?  
Would you say IÕm the best in Britain?  
Yes, I know itÕs real late   
But we gotta win today  
  
Now I can see our strategy is falling apart  
From the way I planned it, yeah  
No matter the effort  
I want you to know  
That youÕre the best team in all the land  
  
You are my seeker  
The girls are my chasers  
You are, you are, you are  
I wanna hear you sayÉ  
  
I wanna hear you say,  
You wonÕt make a mistake  
My pride wonÕt be on stake  
(I wanna hear you say)  
WeÕre gonna win today  
  
Tell me why  
You made a mistake  
Tell me why  
My pride is at stake  
Tell me why   
I wanna hear you say  
That weÕre gonna win today  
  
A/N: Okay, so I gave you guys a bonus song. Um, I know this isnÕt my best   
parody so far, but I did my best. Please donÕt flame me! Ahem. Anyway, IÕm   
going to post parodies of "Genie in a Bottle" (Christina Aguilera) and Cry (Mandy   
Moore) next. However, if you want me to post different songs (see my song list),   
let me know in your reviews.   
  
Take a look at my bio information for more details. This is where IÕll post any   
information relating to this fic. Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers! 


	9. Potions Teacher

Disclaimer: Avril Lavigne (did I spell her name right?) owns Sk8er Boi and JK Rowling   
owns everything else except this parody.   
  
Scene: During her years at Hogwarts, Hermione and her friends had to endure SnapeÕs   
nasty comments and unfair grading. Five years later, when Hermione is enrolled at   
University, a certain greasy-haired potions master suddenly appears. Needless to say,   
Hermione is not happy to see him.  
  
Potions Teacher  
  
He was a professor, she was a student  
It was so noticeable  
He was a jerk  
She was a know-it-all  
What else is there to say?  
He wanted to expel her, but sheÕd never tell  
That she was trying to get him kicked out as well  
But all of her friends discouraged her  
Said sheÕd just make life harder  
  
He was a potions teacher  
She said he was worse than Kreacher  
All he did was torment her  
She had a huge brain, but he said she was a pain  
She needed to get her head out of the books  
  
5 years from now  
She sits at her desk  
Writing a report, she needs to get done  
She hears a knock and opens the door  
Guess whose groveling on her floor?  
She brings over her friends  
They help her get revenge  
For all the pain they endured  
Their resentment was finally cured  
  
He was a potions teacher  
She said he was worse than Kreacher  
All he did was torment her  
But now he was at her mercy  
SheÕs laughing at his misery  
Does your greasy face see how much sheÕs worth?  
  
Sorry Snape, you screwed up  
Better start shaping up   
ShouldnÕt have insulted me then  
ItÕs a pity this is how the story ends  
Too bad you couldnÕt see  
How wonderful a student I could be  
But now IÕm no longer kind  
Better leave now   
Cuz thereÕs no pity here that youÕll find  
  
YouÕre just a potions teacher  
And IÕm just a student  
It is so noticeable  
I hate you, havenÕt you heard?  
So does everyone else in this world  
YouÕre no longer my potions teacher  
I still say youÕre no better than Kreacher  
Better get out of my place  
Before I slam this door in your face  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I wrote this in between my classes, so I hope   
itÕs good enough. Remember if you have ideas on how to improve any of my   
parodies, let me know! Thank you so much for your reviews! 


	10. I'm Not a Bully With a Wand

IÕm Not a Bully With a Wand  
Disclaimer: Christina Aguilera owns "Genie in a Bottle." JK Rowling owns   
everything else.   
  
Scene: Malfoy is smitten with Hermione. The feeling is notÉmutual, however.   
Hermione is more focused on punching Malfoy until heÕs nothing but a walking   
bruise.   
  
Its been a school year without anyone by my side  
So Granger IÕm hitting on you every night   
Snickering when you growl at me  
  
YouÕre narrowing your eyes  
And shouting spells my way  
But that donÕt mean my crush is gonna sway  
(no way, no way)  
  
Oooh (my mind is saying lets go)  
Oooh (but heart is saying youÕre a Ôho)  
  
I know you wanna be with me  
Mione, I really am okay  
IÕm not a bully with a wand  
Slapping me wonÕt make me go away  
I know you wanna be with me  
I know IÕm your dream come true  
Just write my essay  
You know I like the work you do  
  
IÕm not a bully with a wand Mione  
Slapping me is useless honey  
IÕm not a bully with a wand Mione  
Come, come, come on donÕt pout  
  
Class is over  
The weekend is here  
Lets go to Hogsmeade  
And IÕll buy you a butterbeer  
Snickering when you growl at me  
My heart is beating faster than the speed of light  
Seeing you scowl is such a pleasant sight  
(baby, baby, baby)  
  
Oooh (my mind is saying lets go)  
Oooh (but heart is saying youÕre a Ôho)  
  
I know you wanna be with me  
Mione, I really am okay  
IÕm not a bully with a wand  
Slapping me wonÕt make me go away  
I know you wanna be with me  
I know IÕm your dream come true  
Just write my essay  
You know I like the work you do  
  
IÕm not a bully with a wand Mione  
Slapping me is useless honey  
IÕm not a bully with a wand Mione  
Come, come, come on donÕt pout  
  
IÕm not a bully with a wand Mione  
Slapping me is useless honey (I know you wanna be with me)  
IÕm not a bully with a wand Mione  
Come, come, come on donÕt pout  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! 


	11. Die

Disclaimer: Mandy Moore owns "cry." JK Rowling owns all of that Harry Potter stuff. I own nothing except   
the parody. This parody really isnÕt amusing (at least in my opinion), but it does show the strength of the   
friendship between Harry and Hermione.   
  
A/N: This may be depressing since it is about Hermione losing one of her best friends. By the way, if you   
have ever lost a friend or loved one, you have my deepest sympathies.  
  
Scene: Voldemort has managed to defeat Harry. Yes, I know that there is no way Voldemort could   
ever defeat Harry, but just pretend he does, ok? Ahem. Anyway, Hermione is kneeling by his cold,   
lifeless body with tears streaming down her face as she recalls her friendship with Harry. She   
realizes that even though Harry is dead, her memories of him will live on forever, and that is   
something that not even Voldemort can destroy. Okay, so that was really sappy. Sorry everyone!   
  
-Die-  
  
IÕll always treasure  
Our timeless friendship  
I loved it when we were together  
But we were overcome by hardship (yeah)  
  
You were there all by yourself  
Blood dripping down your cheek  
I was scared  
  
In places Voldemort canÕt find  
My memories of you are buried deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That there was no emotion in your eyes  
The moment I saw you die (die)  
  
The moment I saw you die  
  
You got that strange letter  
And you wanted to investigate  
I tried to stop you  
But it was too late  
  
You were there all by yourself  
Blood dripping down your cheek  
I was scared  
  
In places Voldemort canÕt find  
My memories of you are buried deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That there was no emotion in your eyes  
The moment I saw you die (die)  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I tried to recall a spell  
I wanted to help you  
Just like I did so many times before  
  
IÕll always treasure  
Our timeless friendship  
In places Voldemort canÕt find  
My memories of you are buried deep inside (deep inside)  
(There was no emotion in your eyes)  
It was then that I realized  
That there was no emotion in your eyes  
The moment I saw you die  
  
I love you Harry Potter  
I wish I had another chance  
To say how much I care  
And how IÕll never  
Forget our first dance  
  
In places Voldemort canÕt find  
My memories of you are buried deep inside (deep inside)  
(There was no emotion in your eyes)  
It was then that I realized  
That there was no emotion in your eyes  
The moment I saw you die  
  
The moment I saw you die  
Oh no, no  
I wanted to cry  
The moment I saw you die  
  
The moment I saw you die.  
  
A/N: * wipes eyes * Poor Harry! Ahem. Sorry if that was a bit sad. I was kind of depressed when I wrote   
it. The next song will be more cheerful. I promise! 


	12. I Wanna Eat You Forever

Disclaimer: Jessica Simpson owns "I wanna love you forever." JK owns Harry Potter.   
  
A/N: I havenÕt heard this song for a really long time and IÕve only heard it once, so please forgive me if   
the lyrics donÕt quite fit the tune!   
  
Thank you to Iluska for pointing out the ambiguity of the title. The "you" just refers to food in general.   
The "I," as you will see in the scene description below, refers to "Ron." Sorry about the confusion!   
  
Scene: Ron and the rest of the HogwartsÕ students are eating dinner. After a summer of dieting (Mrs.   
Weasley told him to!), Ron is staring at the food in front of him with great delight and breaks into song.   
  
I wanna eat you forever  
  
You set my stomach at ease  
Chased my hunger out of view  
Left a feeling of sleepiness over me  
You satisfy me food  
You know you do  
Eating you allows me to live  
And youÕve got so much more nourishment to give  
I pour your sweet taste into me  
IÕll savor every drop until I fall on my knees (A/N: this line sucks! Any ideas?)  
  
I wanna eat you forever  
You come in all shapes and sizes too  
10,000 bites together  
Is all IÕm asking of you  
Cuz when I first ate a bite of you  
I could hardly believe the taste  
I swear I knew  
IÕm gonna eat you forever  
  
What my mind fails to understand  
My stomach tells me to do  
IÕd give up all my classes just to be with you  
And that would do  
IÕve always been taught to restrain  
Myself from licking every gravy stain  
Be at the mercy of a steak  
IÕve always been  
Just wanna taste you once more  
  
I wanna eat you forever  
You come in all shapes and sizes too  
10,000 bites together  
Is all IÕm asking of you  
Cuz when I first ate a bite of you  
I could hardly believe the taste  
I swear I knew  
IÕm gonna eat you forever  
  
In my life IÕve learned that my stomach never waits  
I live to experience your wondrous taste  
Cuz when IÕm eating you thereÕs nothing else  
That I would ever wanna see, no  
Even when IÕm full  
IÕll stillÉ  
Wanna eat you forever (ooh)  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best! :) 


	13. As Long As You Return To Me

Disclaimer: Backstreet Boys own "As Long As You Love Me." JK Rowling is till the wealthiest woman in   
the UK because she owns Harry Potter. As for me, well I own a few pairs of clothes.  
  
As Long As You Return to Me  
  
Scene:  
Basically Ron and Hermione recently argued. Ron feels guilty about being such a git, and apologizes.  
  
Although weÕve been arguing for quite some time  
I still canÕt let go of my pride  
Everyday you run through my mind  
But IÕm afraid to tell you what I feel inside  
Why you mean so much to me  
Is no mystery  
YouÕve got that spark  
And I wanna save our friendship before itÕs history  
  
I donÕt care why we fought  
Why we ran  
What you said  
As long as return to me  
Why we fought  
Why we ran  
DonÕt care what you said  
As long as you return to me  
  
Every hurtful word you threw at me  
Still hurts even as we speak  
DoesnÕt matter what you have done  
I just want you here with me  
  
IÕve tried to hide it from you girl  
But youÕve sent my brain into a whirl  
When I see you smile  
What you said and what youÕve done  
I donÕt care  
As long as you return to me Mione  
  
I donÕt care why we fought  
Why we ran  
What you said  
As long as return to me  
Why we fought  
Why we ran  
DonÕt care what you said  
As long as you return to me 


	14. I'll Be There

Disclaimer: Mariah Carey owns "IÕll Be There" (it was also sung by the Jackson Five, right? If so, then   
they own it, too). JK Rowling owns anything pertaining to Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Hermione shows just how dedicated she is to academics.  
  
IÕLL BE THERE  
  
McGonagall, you and I must make a pact  
We must schedule my classes back to back  
Where there are exams, IÕll be there   
  
I will forever listen to you  
I promise there will be academic excellence in all I do  
Just give me homework and IÕll be there  
  
And ohhhh, IÕll be there to take lots of notes  
IÕll transfigure all the kittens into coats  
IÕll be there to answer your questions  
Read, write, and practice all my incantations  
IÕll be there to raise the standards and glare at all who disobey you  
  
Let me fill my essay with facts and brilliance  
Success will prove my competence  
Whenever you call me, IÕll be there 


	15. Intelligent Student

Disclaimer: Destiny's Child owns "Independent Women." Who do you think   
owns Harry Potter? Come on, you should know this by now!   
  
Scene: Hermione is fed up with students calling her a know-it-all, taking   
advantage of her intelligence, etc.   
  
-----Intelligent Student---  
  
Question: Tell me what your opinion is of me  
I study a lot and learning comes so easy  
People mistake my intelligence for being showy  
When class is all over I just get up and leave  
Question: Ron, how do you feel about this  
Try to copy my notes and soon you'll see my fist  
Write my own papers, and read my own books  
Always tryin to shift my attention away from looks  
  
The A on my test  
I've earned it  
The badge on my chest  
I display it  
The class I'm rockin  
Cuz I study  
If I want to know something  
I'll learn it  
The hat for Dobby  
I've knit it  
The spell I'm using  
I've practiced  
Cuz I study  
(cuz I study)  
  
All the students who are intelligent  
Raise your books up at me  
All the ladies who are brilliant  
Raise your books up at me  
All the bookworms who have extra parchment  
Hand them up this way please  
All the students who truly understand me  
Come join me in this chanting  
  
Ginny, I didn't know you could get grades like that  
Snape, how come I don't get grades like that?  
Ginny, I didn't know you could get grades like that  
Snape, how come I don't get grades like that?  
  
Malfoy, tell me what your opinion is  
About a girl who is the wisest?  
I work hard to earn the marks that I get  
Students, it ain't easy bein intelligent  
Question: Are you jealous at the knowledge that I've got? [A/N: SheÕs talking to Malfoy]  
I hear you insultin me when you think I'm outta earshot  
If your gonna diss me, make sure you've got your bodyguards  
You better have backup cuz I'll punch you hard  
  
The A on my test  
I've earned it  
The badge on my chest  
I display it  
The class I'm rockin  
Cuz I study  
If I want to know something  
I'll learn it  
The hat for Dobby  
I've knit it  
The spell I'm using  
I've practiced  
Cuz I study  
(Cuz I study)  
  
All the students who are intelligent  
Raise your books up at me  
All the ladies who are brilliant  
Raise your books up at me  
All the bookworms who have extra parchment  
Hand them up this way please  
All the students who truly understand me  
Come join me in this chanting  
  
Ginny, I didn't know you could get grades like that  
Snape, how come I don't get grades like that?  
Ginny, I didn't know you could get grades like that  
Snape, how come I don't get grades like that?  
  
A/N: I think that went well. Although, if any of you come up with better lines   
than: "Ginny, I didn't know you could get grades like that/Snape how come I   
don't get grades like that" then by all means give me your suggestions. You'll   
get credit, of course. I know these two lines are ridiculous since Hermione   
always earns perfect grades even from Snape (as I remember anyway). But I   
couldn't think of anything else, so just accept it or tell me how to fix it. Thanks!   
Cookies to all my reviewers! * throws cookies * 


	16. Speak without deducting points

Disclaimer: Um, I guess Disney owns "Colors of the Wind." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Hermione loses her temper and lectures Snape on the proper way to treat non-Slytherin students.  
  
SPEAK WITHOUT DEDUCTING POINTS  
  
You think you own whatever class you teach  
The tormenting of students is just another thing you can claim  
But I know every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
Are humans, even though you think, theyÕre all the same  
  
You think the only students that are students  
Are the students who suck up to you (A/N: * cough * Malfoy *cough *)  
But if you treat the other students with kindness  
We would worship you  
Worship you   
  
Have you ever heard The Boy Who Lived scream in pain?  
Or ask the crying Neville why he cried  
Can hear past the voices of the students?  
Can you speak without deducting points?  
Can you speak without deducting points?  
  
Come run the hidden corridors of the school  
Come taste the sweet yellow canaries of the Weasleys  
Come roll around on your stomach and puke  
And for once never accuse them of making you queasy  
  
Harry and Ron are like my brothers (A/N: Yeah, whatever you say Hermione!)  
Ginny and Luna are my friends   
And we are all learning together  
In a classroom, in a school year that never ends  
  
Have you ever heard The Boy Who Lived scream in pain?  
Or let the lurking student tell you where heÕs been?  
Can hear past the voices of the students?  
Can you speak without deducting points?  
Can you speak without deducting points?  
  
How high does my academic record grow?  
If you fail me, then youÕll never know  
  
And youÕll never hear The Boy Who Lived scream in pain  
Or whether we are brave or terrified  
You need to hear past the voices of the students  
Need to speak without deducting points  
You can own our fear and still all youÕll own is our fear  
Until you can speak without deducting points 


	17. You Drive Me Crazy

A/N: Sorry I haven't update in so long. I have had way too many   
midterms. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest parody!  
  
Disclaimer: Britney Spears owns "Crazy." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Harry borrowed Hermione's potions textbook and hasn't returned it   
yet. Poor Hermione has an exam tomorrow!   
  
YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY  
  
Harry, I need to talk to you  
You got my book, what can I do?  
Harry, when will you be around, oh  
The test is tomorrow, so my book needs to be found  
Every time I lend my book to thee  
My mind is racin' it's easy to see  
Lending you books is lowering my scores  
It hurts my grades even more than before  
  
You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so worried, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, it gives me a fright  
Harry thinkin' of my books keeps me up all night  
  
Tell me, you'll return the book to me  
That I'll see it when I count to three  
Tell me that you've kept it new  
That I haven't done something foolish for you  
Lending you books is lowering my scores  
It hurts my grades even more than before  
You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so worried, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, it gives me a fright  
Harry thinkin' of my books keeps me up all night  
  
A/N: Please read and review!  
  
---  
MAndrews: Glad you liked it!  
  
Iluska: Sorry about the confusion. Ron is just saying how he could eat   
food forever. LOL  
  
aLiE-fEIToN: Thanks for your review! :)  
  
Bianca Ocean: I appreciate your review. Thanks!  
  
Ruaianna: I hope you enjoyed my version of sk8r Boy!  
  
Definaty101: Thanks for your review! 


	18. Three in a Million

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. This parody is based on S Club 7's   
"Two in a Million."  
  
Scene: Hermione tells Harry and Ron how much they mean to her.  
  
-Three in a Million-  
  
Out of all the boys, you guys are not like the others  
From the very first day, you were like my brothers  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
Would I declare to you, your mischief, I never tire  
Just when we thought we'd always be strangers  
The wandering troll attacked and brought us together  
  
We are three in a million  
We got all the friendship that we could be given  
If Voldemort should win  
We'll still have each other  
And no matter what, no matter what  
We'll be forever as one  
  
It's been a crazy four years, where everything's changing  
One minute we're laughing, the next we're fighting  
When my heart gets heavy, I know I'll be okay  
The moment you guys are near me  
No one would have guessed we'd be alive today  
Scared of everything, but fighting the Death Eaters anyway  
  
We are three in a million  
We got all friendship that we could be given  
If Voldemort should win  
We'll still have each other  
And no matter what, no matter what  
We'll be forever as one  
  
You guys are my friends  
I'll be with you through the end  
When I see you harmed, I get angry  
Gathering up my courage, I'll save you and Harry  
Just when I thought I almost lost you  
I muttered a spell and sent Voldemort into the blue  
  
We are three in a million  
We got all friendship that we could be given  
If Voldemort  
We'll still have each other  
And no matter what, no matter what  
We'll be forever as one   
  
A/N: Yes, I know that if Voldemort won, Harry would die and life would cease. Just focus on the symbolic meaning; it is not meant to be taken literally. Read and review please! 


	19. This Hate I Promise You

Disclaimer: Nsync owns "This I Promise You." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. How many times must I   
tell you!  
  
Scene: Snape sneers at HarryÕs "celebrity" status (as usual) and tells poor Harry what he really thinks of   
him and what Harry should expect in his NEWT year of potions.  
  
This Hate I Promise You  
  
Ooh, ooh  
When the students around you  
Stare at your scar  
And all of the praise that surrounds you-  
In my class, wonÕt take you far  
IÕll weaken your strength  
IÕll vanish your hope  
Failing you until your joy is gone  
The one you should fear   
Was teaching here all along  
  
And I will try to break your arms (A/N; DonÕt try this in real life)  
And throw you in detention where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This hate I promise you  
This hate I promise you  
  
IÕve despised you forever  
More than any student IÕve taught before  
And I promise you never  
Will you feel joy anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my coldest glare  
This battle IÕve won  
And with this vow  
The torment has now begun  
  
Just widen your eyes with fear to each Potions day  
And know your fear wonÕt go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This hate I promise you  
This hate I promise you  
  
Over and over I thought  
When I hear you wail  
Without you in my life Harry  
I would have no one to blackmail  
  
And I will try to break your arms  
And throw you in detention where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This hate I promise you  
This hate I promise you  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	20. Put a Little Spell on You

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Aretha Franklin owns "I Say a Little Prayer."  
  
Scene: Hermione is a bit angry at Malfoy for insulting/threatening Ron and Harry. Our clever little witch decides   
to get revenge.... MUHAHAHA  
  
-Put a Little Spell on You-  
  
The moment my book opens  
And I hear you threaten  
I put a little spell on you  
While swishing my wand, now  
And thinking of the perfect revenge, now  
I put a little spell on you  
  
Forever, forever, your plans I'll thwart  
And I will hate you  
Forever, forever, until the day we part  
Oh, how I'll hate you  
Non-stop anger, anger, that's how it must be  
To be friends with you  
I'd rather worship Trelawney.  
  
A smile appears on my face, jerk  
While planning revenge, jerk  
I put a little spell on you.  
In class I can't help but smirk  
While I'm completing my class work  
I put a little spell on you  
  
Forever, forever, your plans I'll thwart  
And I will hate you  
Forever, forever, until the day we part  
Oh, how I'll hate you  
Non-stop anger, anger, that's how it must be  
To be friends with you  
I'd rather worship Trelawney.  
  
Your running naked through the hall, now  
I can't help but laugh now  
I placed a little spell on you  
Your hair is hot pink, Malfoy  
Don't ever mess with me boy  
Cuz I'll get revenge on you  
  
Forever, forever, your plans I'll thwart  
And I will hate you  
Forever, forever, until the day we part  
Oh, how I'll hate you  
Non-stop anger, anger, that's how it must be  
To be friends with you  
I'd rather worship Trelawney.  
  
My enemy, believe me,  
For me, there is no one to hate  
But you.  
  
A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to Jenny for reviewing my poems. wipes away tear I am so touched. If you   
click on my name, you'll notice that I have written a few other poems that you haven't read yet, including my very   
first one. Adios! 


	21. Get This Exam Started

Disclaimer: I'm tired if writing these things! Look, do you honestly believe a physics major wrote Harry Potter?   
Yeah, I didn't think so! By the way, in case you have been living in a cave (or really do think I wrote Harry   
potter), JK Rowling is the genius who wrote the Harry Potter series, NOT me.   
  
Oh, and Pink owns "Get this Party Started."  
  
Scene: Snape, being the horrid git that he is, has decided to give his poor Potions students a nice long exam on   
Saturday night.   
  
-Get this Exam Started-  
  
Get this exam started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for Snape to arrive  
Sending out owls to the entire class  
Seein' the note, we'd rather have a cardiac bypass  
I got lots of quills, check out my supply of ink  
I can write forever if you know what I mean  
  
Snape's comin up, we'd better get this exam started  
Snape's comin up, so we'd better get this exam started  
Loading up the cauldron, slicing snails at a breakneck speed  
Recording the results, I'm prayin for a C  
Neville is freaking as his cauldron is spewing gas  
Everyone ducks as we hear the blast  
Brush off our robes, get out from beneath the desk  
Everyone starts freakin since Neville looks grotesque (A/N: Neville is a bit disfigured after the blast)  
  
Snape's comin up, we'd better get this exam   
Snape's comin up, we'd better get this exam started  
Get this exam started  
Glaring as he enters the room  
Everybody's trembling since he's in a bad mood  
Our heart is pounding at a whole new beat  
Looks like Snape is smirking and he's smirkin' at me  
"I'm your professor; I can torment you anytime  
You'll all pay if I see a toe out of line!"  
  
Snape's comin up, we'd better get this exam started  
Snape's comin up, we'd better get this exam started  
Snape's comin up, we'd better get this exam started  
Get this exam started right now  
  
A/N:aLiE-fEIToN, I'll write a parody of Papa Don't Preach once I remember the tune. As for "Toxic," I'll write one as soon as I refresh my memory on the tune. Yes, I know. I should know these by heart, but exams have kind of ruined my brain. Thanks so much for your review! 


	22. I Wanna Punch You

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Mandy Moore owns "I   
Wanna Be With You." This song was in the movie, "Center Stage."  
  
Scene: Malfoy insults Hermione and her friends yet again.   
Honestly, doesn't he have anything better to do? Guess not. So   
Hermione teaches Malfoy a lesson  
  
-I Wanna Punch You-  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of  
Anything but getting revenge on you  
Your eyes glaring at me, an evil thought crosses my mind  
I know what I'm gonna do  
I know what I'm gonna do  
You know why my hand is curled in a fist  
Can you tell what I'm going to do with this?  
  
I wanna punch you  
Each and every night  
To be the one hitting your jaw with all my might  
I wanna punch you  
There's nothing more to say  
Your mere presence just makes me feel this way  
  
I wanna punch you  
  
So tonight you'll pay for hurting my friends  
I promise you'll hurt forever more  
And I'll savor your cowardice that I wanted so much  
To feel before  
To feel before  
How wonderful it is  
Just to hit you with my fist  
  
I wanna punch you  
Each and every night  
To be the one hitting your jaw with all my might  
I wanna punch you  
There's nothing more to say  
Your mere presence just makes me feel this way  
  
I wanna punch you (I wanna punch you)  
I wanna punch you  
  
I wanna punch you  
  
Malfoy, I won't fight this feeling anymore  
It filled me with anger when I try to  
So insult my name, feel the pain of my hand  
You'll experience my temper, Malfoy, firsthand (firsthand)  
  
I wanna punch you  
There's nothing more to say  
Your mere presence just makes me feel this way  
  
I wanna punch you (I wanna punch you)  
I wanna punch you  
I wanna punch you, yeah  
(I wanna punch you) I wanna punch, I wanna punch you  
  
I wanna punch you 


	23. Snape Give Me an Essay One More Time

Disclaimer: Britney Spears owns "Baby One More Time." JK Rowling owns   
Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Uh, I donÕt know whatÕs going on in this song to be honest. What? You   
want me to make something up? All right, fine. Uh, lets see. Hermione failed   
an assignment and wants Snape to give her a make-up assignment. (Good   
luck there, Hermione!)  
  
SNAPE GIVE ME AN ESSAY ONE MORE TIME  
  
Oh Sevvie, Sevvie  
How was I supposed to know?  
That you were gonna fail me?  
Oh, Sevvie, Sevvie,  
I shouldÕve turned you into a toad,  
And now youÕve blinded my sight, yeah  
  
Show me how you want the essay to be  
Tell me Sevvie, cause I need to know now  
Oh, because  
My studiousness is taking over me  
And I must confess  
That I still believe (still believe)  
That when you fail me I lose my mind  
Just give me the "A" thatÕs mine  
Snape give me an essay one more time  
  
Oh greasy Sevvie  
The reason I hate potions is you  
Why canÕt you just give me another assignment?  
Oh Sevvie, thereÕs no essay I wouldnÕt do  
Please just let me redo it  
  
Show me how you want the essay to be  
Tell me Sevvie, cause I need to know now  
Oh, because  
My studiousness is taking over me  
And I must confess  
That I still believe (still believe)  
That when you fail me I lose my mind  
Just give me the "A" thatÕs mine  
Snape give me an essay one more time  
  
Oh Sevvie, Sevvie, I shouldÕve turned you into a toad  
But I must confess  
That my studiousness is taking over me  
And I still believe  
That when you fail me I lose my mind  
Just give me the "A" thatÕs mine  
Snape give me an essay one more time  
  
A/N; Wow, that was lame! Eh, whatever. Read and review please! 


	24. U Remind Me

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. [Sappy music playing in the background]   
All of your reviews mean a lot. You have made my first experience with ff.net absolutely wonderful   
[Sappy music stops abruptly] Ok, enough sappiness.   
  
I have some bad news and some good news. The good news is that I'm almost done with my first   
year at college! The bad news is that I don't have internet access at home, so I won't be able to   
update until I return to school in September. So, before I leave for the summer, I will post all of my   
finished parodies. If I think of some more parodies over the summer, I will post them when I return to   
school.   
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Usher owns "U Remind Me."  
  
Scene: Voldemort killed Harry's true love, Hermione. JerkÉ Ahem. Four years later Harry comes   
across a girl who looks remarkably like Hermione. She is really attracted to him, but he turns her   
down. Why, you ask? Read to find out!  
  
U Remind Me (Usher)  
  
See the thing about you that caught, my eye  
Is the same thing that makes me, wanna cry  
Kinda hard to explain, but this loss almost made, me die  
Sit down cuz this may take a while.  
See, this girl looks a lot, like you.  
She even studies as much as, you do  
We got together, my world consisted of just, us two  
Life was so perfect, but this illusion got, me fooled  
I'm reminded when I look at you  
  
You remind me of a love that I, once knew  
See her pretty face whenever I, I look at you.  
This flood of memories brings tears to, my eyes  
This is why I can't be your guy.  
  
Thought that we would always, be together  
Thought that life could get, no better  
ÔTil one day the Dark Wizard took her, from me.  
So girl, you and I can never be  
  
You remind me of a love that I once knew  
See her pretty face whenever I, I look at you.  
This flood of memories brings tears to my eyes  
This is why I can't be your guy.  
  
I know you and her are not the same  
But dating someone else would put, her memory to shame  
Wish I could fall in love, again  
But the most we could ever be is friends  
Cuz you remind meeeeee  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoaaaa  
  
You remind me of a love that I once knew  
See her pretty face whenever I look at you.  
This flood of memories brings tears to my eyes  
This is why I can't be your guy.  
  
A/N: Once again, I thank you all for your support. I wish everyone the best with final exams, and I hope all   
of you have a great summer! 


	25. I Look Better Than You

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Britney Spears owns "I'm a Slave 4 U."  
  
Scene: Hermione is at the Yule Ball with Krum. Pansy attempts to humiliate Hermione and insults her. Little   
does she know that Hermione has an attitude to back up her new look.  
  
I Look Better Than You (Slave 4 U by Britney Spears)  
  
All you Slytherins look at me like I'm a little know-it-all  
Well Pansy did you ever think I'd look better than you at the ball?  
Always saying,"Know-it-all can't look no better than a fruit fly."   
Well, guess whose datin' the most popular guy?  
Get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it  
I know I may come off plain  
I may come off shy  
But now I look great and I'm dancing with my guy  
What's in, what's out, what the hell who cares?  
All I know is your ugly face is giving me a scare  
  
I looook better than you  
I cannot control it, so why should I hide it?  
I looook better than you  
No one would deny it, so no use fightin'  
  
Pansy, don't you wanna throw another insult at me  
It's the perfect time and place  
Oh, Pansy go ahead and throw another insult at me  
But beware of my uncontrollable rage  
[throws goblet of pumpkin juice on Pansy's dress]  
Like that. You like that?  
  
Yeah. Now watch me  
Get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it  
  
I really wanna throw my fist at you  
I really turn your face black 'n blue  
I really wanna throw my fist at you  
I really wanna turn your face black 'n blue  
  
Pansy don't you wanna throw another insult at me  
It's the perfect time and place  
Oh, Pansy, go ahead and throw another insult at me  
But beware of my uncontrollable rage  
  
I looook better than you  
I cannot control it, so why should I hide it?  
I looook better than you  
No one would deny it, so no use fightin' 


	26. Part of that School

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns anything associated with Harry Potter. Disney and   
whoever wrote/sung "Part of that World" owns it. I own the lyrics to this parody.   
  
Scene: Hermione feels socially awkward at school.  
  
Part of That School  
  
Look at this library  
Knowledge untold  
How many books can one library hold?  
Looking around here you'd think,  
Sure, the it has everything  
  
It's got tables and quills aplenty.  
It's got lights and chairs as well  
You want some books? It has four hundred twenty.  
But who cares?  
No big deal.   
I want more  
  
I wanna be where the students are  
I wanna be there, be there socializing  
Walking amongst those dumb (whadya call-em?) oh- jocks  
Reading here, you don't get too far  
Half a brain is required for joking, giggling, running around and flying on those   
(what's the word again?) brooms  
  
Up where they fly  
Up where they're getting clobbered without I  
Stuck in the library  
Wish I was with Harry  
And part of that school  
  
What could I have done  
To have fun with my friends?  
What would I pay  
If I could spend a day lying in the sun  
Betcha in muggle school, they don't tease  
Bookworms, to the point they're crying on their knees  
Bright young students  
Sick of being socially deficient  
Ready to stand  
  
And ready to know as little as the others know  
Gossip with them  
And hear some laughter  
Ask them what jokes are  
And what subject they (what's the word?) hate?  
  
On a scale from one to ten, how do I rate?  
Wouldn't I love,  
Love to be with the students above  
Stuck in the library  
Wish I was with Harry  
And part of that school 


	27. I Want Harry

Disclaimer: Good Charlotte or Aaron Carter owns " I Want Candy." JK   
Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
-I Want Harry-  
  
Scene: Cho realizes her feelings for Harry.  
  
Hey  
Hey   
Hey   
Hey  
I know a hero who's brave and sweet  
He's so strong, he can't be beat  
He's got everything that I admire  
When he's near me, I become shyer.  
  
I want Harry  
I want Harry  
I want Harry  
I want Harry  
  
Go to see ya when Filch isn't around  
Whenever you smile, my heart begins to pound  
You're my guy, you're what Pomfrey ordered  
I stare at you like you're the greatest treasure  
  
Watch this  
I want Harry  
I want Harry  
I want Harry  
I want Harry  
Hey Hey Hey  
  
I want Harry  
I want Harry   
  
Harry on the broom there's nothin' better  
But I like Harry when he's wearing Quidditch leather  
Someday soon I'll get Cedric off my mind  
And then I'll kiss Harry without cryin' all the time  
  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey 


	28. Get This Potion Started

A/N: Here is another version of "Get This Party Started."  
  
Disclaimer: Pink owns "Get this party started." JK Rowling owns Harry   
Potter.  
  
Scene: Snape assigned a potions assignment that's due Tuesday.   
Hermione and Ron are partners, of course. Since Hermione had an afternoon   
class and Ron didn't, she told him to begin making the potion and she would   
come help him when she finished her class. Ron isn't very skilled at making   
potions, so- well just read and see what happens.   
  
GET THIS POTION STARTED  
  
I gotta hurry up and get this potion started  
I gotta hurry up and get get this potion started  
Have to get this potion started tonight  
Waiting for Hermione to arrive  
Sending out owls to all my friends  
Can't hang out until this assignment ends  
I got lots of great books, check the new bindings  
I'm gonna be bored! Who am I kidding?  
  
I gotta hurry up and get this potion started  
I gotta hurry up and get get this potion started  
Getting out my cauldron, adding some dragon fangs  
Potion's sizzling and erupts with a bang  
Hermione is freaking as she runs up fast  
Her grade is going to suffer so she lets out a gasp  
She pulls out a wand and mutters a spell  
The mess disappears and everything's swell  
  
I gotta hurry up and get this potion started  
I gotta hurry up and get this potion started  
Get this potion started  
Stirring the potion- we're the only ones in the room  
Hermione says if I mess up again she's destroying my broom  
She's adding ingredients with amazing accuracy  
She's earning an "A' and she's earning one for me  
She's my hero, she can help me anytime  
With her help my grades are gonna be fine  
  
I gotta hurry up and get this potion started  
I gotta hurry up and get this potion started   
Get this potion started  
Get this potion started right now 


	29. Sometimes

Disclaimer: Britney Spears owns "Sometimes." JK Rowling owns anything   
related to Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Oliver loves Katie, but Katie is afraid of falling in love.  
  
-Sometimes-  
  
You tell me you've got a crush on me  
That the only girl you'll have is me  
It's not that you're a Quidditch Freak  
But every time you smile, you make my knees weak  
  
I wanna listen to everything that you say  
ÔCause it sounds so sweet  
But if you really like me  
Please stay  
There are some things that I just gotta say  
  
Sometimes I'm lightheaded  
Sometimes I wanna hide  
Sometimes I wanna fly  
But all I really wanna do  
Is be with you  
Just seeing you  
Smiling at me  
Ollie all I need is time  
  
I don't want us to be apart (uh-huh)  
But every time you're around I fly away  
I wish I had the courage not to flee  
But you see that  
The one I love is standing in front of me  
  
I wanna listen to everything that you say  
ÔCause it sounds so sweet  
But if you really like me  
Please stay  
There are some things that I just gotta say  
Sometimes I'm lightheaded  
Sometimes I wanna hide  
Sometimes I wanna fly  
But all I really wanna do  
Is be with you  
Just seeing you  
Smiling at me  
Ollie all I need is time  
  
Just fly around and you'll see  
How much I really love thee  
All I ask is you love me the way I love you  
  
Sometimes I'm lightheaded  
Sometimes I wanna hide  
Sometimes I wanna fly  
But all I really wanna do  
Is be with you  
Just seeing you  
Smiling at me  
Ollie all I need is time 


	30. History Don't Make Sense to Me

Disclaimer: Jennifer Lopez owns "Love Don't Cost a Thing." JK Rowling owns   
Harry Potter  
  
Scene: Ron tells Prof Binns what he thinks about his history lectures.  
  
-History don't make sense to me-  
  
You think you gotta lecture  
You don't  
You think I'll pay attention  
I won't  
Even if you were alive  
History don't make sense to me  
Think I wanna take notes  
I don't  
If I wanna learn, I'll figure it out on my own  
History don't make sense to me  
  
When you flew out from the wall  
Saw that wand that you waved  
Felt very sleepy when you looked at me  
Began your lecture; it was really boring  
Talked about the goblins and their quest for truth  
Ignoring the snores; don't seem to care if we notice you  
Your voice is dull  
Think you outta know  
Your monotony is getting out of control  
  
All that matters is  
That you give me an "A."  
Give me all the marks I need  
That I need to get by, yeah  
  
You think you gotta lecture  
You don't  
You think I'll pay attention  
I won't  
Even if you were alive  
History don't make sense to me  
Think I wanna take notes  
I don't  
If I wanna learn, I'll figure it out on my own  
History don't make sense to me  
  
When I took a chance  
Tried to stay awake  
Couldn't help but daydream about the dance  
Can't you see you're just wasting that voice of yours  
What I need to know is outside of these doors  
The way you teach history, I can't relate  
You're too dull, rather be taught by Snape  
If your speech doesn't change, gotta find a way to keep my sanity  
Now I'm leaving, where's my wand?  
I've got to escape  
  
All that matters is  
That you give me an "A."  
Give me all the marks I need  
That I need to get by, yeah  
  
You think you gotta lecture  
You don't  
You think I'll pay attention  
I won't  
Even if you were alive  
History don't make sense to me  
Think I wanna take notes  
I don't  
If I wanna learn, I'll figure it out on my own  
History don't make sense to me  
  
Doesn't make sense to me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You think the lectures you create  
Can substitute the excitement you take  
Take the keys to my mind  
Then you can mold my mind and get the info in my mind  
I think your lectures should take less time  
And make the number of exams few  
There will be students worshipping you  
Then you can mold my mind, and get info in my mind  
  
You think you gotta lecture  
You don't  
You think I'll pay attention  
I won't  
Even if you were alive  
History don't make sense to me  
Think I wanna take notes  
I don't  
If I wanna learn, I'll figure it out on my own  
History don't make sense to me 


	31. Mercurial

Disclaimer: Jessica Simpson owns "Irresistible." I own nothing. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I   
still own nothing. Life sucks  
  
A/N: I saw the newest Azkaban trailer and it looks way better than the first two! After seeing   
Hermione punch that little git, Malfoy, I became inspired to write this parody.   
  
Scene: Malfoy has pushed Hermione too far by simply being himself. His insults are making our   
poor little bookworm see red. Hermione is tempted to pound the little git, while Ron and Harry are   
trying to restrain her.   
  
-Mercurial-  
  
Don't try to tell me I shouldn't fight  
I'm gonna punch out his lights  
Cuz I can't resist this desire  
I know he's just a stupid prat  
But getting revenge would definitely give me a laugh  
You always say I should say no  
  
But I'm just so mercurial  
I've got to be physical  
Make Malfoy's eyes turn blue and purple  
I'm starting to seethe  
C'mon he's the bloody devil  
Let's have a chuckle  
His words are hurtful  
It's time to show whose powerful  
He makes me so mercurial, can't you see?  
  
Don't you think I'm trying to listen to the voice inside?  
That I should walk away cuz it's the thing to do that's right  
But I can't stop my fists from rolling (rolling)  
Maybe I'll tell him I think he's lame  
And give him a horrid nickname  
Cuz when I see that sneering smile, you always say I should say no  
  
But I'm just so mercurial  
I've got to be physical  
Make Malfoy's eyes turn blue and purple  
I'm starting to seethe  
C'mon he's the bloody devil  
Let's have a chuckle  
His words are hurtful  
It's time to show who's powerful  
He makes me so mercurial, can't you see?  
  
But I'm just so mercurial  
I've got to be physical  
Make Malfoy's eyes turn blue and purple  
I'm starting to seethe  
C'mon he's the bloody devil  
Let's have a chuckle  
His words are hurtful  
It's time to show who's powerful  
He makes me so mercurial, can't you see?  
He makes me  
Mercurial 


	32. Everything

A/N: Thank you to Princess-Perfect, aLiE-fEIToN, Sue H, Wettlewash, Iluska,   
MAndrews and all of my other lovely reviewers. In response to aLiE- FEIToN's   
question, yes I did say I won't be updating. However, I also said that I will be   
posting all of the parodies that I have written before I leave school. Thanks for   
your review!  
  
Today is the LAST day I will be updating. These are all of the parodies I   
currently have written. By the way, I'd like to say thank you to Sue H for   
suggesting I have Luna or Ginny sing a song. I forgot all about them!   
  
Also, I'd like to thank aLiE- FEIToN for the song suggestions.   
  
I promise I will update when I return to school in September. Have a fun   
summer everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: Michelle Branch owns "Everywhere." JK Rowling owns Harry   
Potter  
  
Scene: Luna and Ron are going out, but Ron is acting a bit standoffish. Luna   
begins to get the idea that Ron is not ready for a girlfriend just yet. She must   
let him go, but in the process, she will break her own heart.  
  
-EVERYTHING-  
  
Fly down here so I can see  
Why I still love thee  
And when I hug you, you're always scared  
But when I leave, you flirt with girls; it's just not fair  
Just not fair  
  
Tell me what's keeping us apart  
Just tell me why you're distant and who you are  
ÔCause every time I hug you  
You're always scared  
But every time I leave  
You start to flirt; it's just not fair  
  
Cause you're everything to me  
When I imagine my future, it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
But now you make me believe  
That I'm alone  
That I'm alone  
  
I recognize the fear in your eyes  
It's hard to think that  
You might not love me; makes me wanna cry  
I sense it now, sorrow is taking over me  
Our relationship is missin' something; it's not complete  
Not complete  
  
Cause you're everything to me  
When I imagine my future, it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
But now you make me believe  
That I'm alone  
That I'm alone  
  
That I'm alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh   
  
And when I feel the coldness of your hand  
It's then I understand  
That there is fear within  
Your heart is something I can never win  
Let's end this now  
I hope there comes a day  
When you won't be scared to hold me  
And tell me you love me in every single way  
  
Cause you're everything to me  
When I imagine my future, it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
But now you make me believe  
That I'm alone  
That I'm alone  
  
Cause you're everything to me  
When I imagine my future, it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
But now you make me believe  
That I'm alone  
That I'm alone  
  
You will be in my heart for eternity  
So tell me  
Do you love me? 


	33. Tearing Up My Heart

Disclaimer: Nsync owns "Tearing up my heart." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. But I own something, too!   
I, uh, own a pencil with a worn out eraser! Yeah, I know IÕm pathetic.   
  
Scene: Ron realizes heÕs in love with Hermione, but sheÕs dating Krum? WhatÕs a guy to do? Sing, of   
course!  
  
TEARING UP MY HEART  
  
ItÕs tearing up my heart when Krum is with you  
But when weÕre together, I feel it too  
And no matter how hard I try  
I just wanna run away and cry  
  
Hermione, I donÕt understand  
Just why we canÕt be together  
Our arguing is getting out of hand  
Fighting too much, but Mione we canÕt win  
  
Let it go  
If you want me Mione let me know  
Only you can set me free  
I canÕt take it anymore  
  
ItÕs tearing up my heart when Krum is with you  
But when weÕre together, I feel it too  
And no matter how hard I try  
I just wanna run away and cry  
  
Mione donÕt misunderstand  
Even if you remain with Krum  
IÕll still be your biggest fan  
But life without you will be no fun  
  
Let it go  
If you want me, Mione, let me know  
Only you can set me free  
I canÕt take it anymore  
  
Tearin up my heart when Krum is with you  
But when weÕre together, I feel it too  
And no matter how hard I try  
I just wanna run away and cry   
  
I saw you and Krum at the dance  
I tried to ignore you, I really did  
But seein you, I was caught in a trance  
Being a coward, I ran away and hid  
  
Let it go  
If you want me, Mione, let me know  
Only you can set me free  
I canÕt take it anymore  
  
Tearin up my heart when Krum is with you  
But when weÕre together, I feel it too  
And no matter how hard I try  
I just wanna run away and cry 


	34. We Will Beat You

Disclaimer: Queens owns "We will rock you." Who owns Harry Potter? I'll give you a hint- it is NOT me!  
  
Scene: Harry expresses his disgust for Malfoy throughout their years at Hogwarts.   
  
We Will Beat You  
  
Malfoy, you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' at the pitch, never gonna catch that snitch  
You got a zit on yo' face  
Your existence is a big disgrace  
You're nothing but a crater face (A/N: See note at bottom)  
I'm singin  
  
We will we will beat you  
We will we will beat you  
  
Malfoy, you're a young dumb student  
Shoutin' at the muggles, gonna get beat up some day  
After our fight, you got blood on yo' face  
You're nothin' but a big disgrace  
I'm flyin' my firebolt all over the place  
Singin  
  
We will we will beat you  
We will we will beat you  
  
Malfoy, you're a cheatin' ol' Quidditch captain  
Shakin' your fist, gonna knock you off your broom  
You got tears on your face  
Your skills are a big disgrace  
It's time you were replaced  
I'm singin  
  
We will we will beat you  
We will we will beat you  
  
Note: For you non-teens out there, "crater face" refers to Malfoy's um, less than perfect complexion. 


	35. I Want You Now

Disclaimer: Nsync owns "I Want You Back." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter? I am so shocked!  
  
-I WANT YOU NOW-  
  
Scene: Quidditch-crazy Oliver REALLY wants to win the Quidditch Cup. Basically, Oliver is lecturing his extremely   
bored teammates, while singing about his obsession of winning the Cup.  
  
[Thinking and singing about Quidditch Cup]  
  
You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed yeah  
So tell me how to win you  
ÔCause I want you now  
  
It's hard to reach you  
It's hard to dodge those bludgers comin at me now  
A lesson I've learned from this game  
So let's begin training now  
I'm trying to figure out what strategy to use  
I'm trying to make my opponents confused  
  
You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me how to win you  
ÔCause I want you now  
  
[Talking to team]  
  
Team I remember  
When I first saw the Cup shining  
I always prayed my skills were good enough  
You told me not to worry  
You said we would win the game Friday night  
I didn't know then that you were far from right  
  
[Thinking about the Cup]  
Yeah, I want you now  
  
You're the one that I want  
You're the one that I need  
Quidditch cup what can I do?  
You're the one that I want  
You're the one that I need  
Tell me, how do I win you?  
  
You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed  
So tell me how do I win you   
When I want you now 


	36. Failing

Disclaimer: Alicia Keys owns "Falling." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
-Failing-  
  
Scene: Surprise. Surprise. Neville is struggling in potions and he's feeling very frustrated, as well as a bit um musical.  
  
I keep on failing on Potion Two  
Sometimes it makes me wanna puke  
Sometimes it turns me blue  
Sometimes I feel screwed (A/N: as in he's never going to pass potions)  
At times it makes me blow my fuse  
Stirring this potion   
Makes me so confused  
  
I keep on failing on Potion Two  
Potion, I've never hated anything as much as I hate you  
  
Oh, Oh potion, won't you please turn out okay?  
I wonder how much wolf fang I should measure  
Making this potion is a pain  
Cause when I think  
I'm a fool for even tryin  
Snape orders me to remake you  
  
I keep on failing on Potion Two  
Sometimes it makes me wanna puke  
Sometimes it turns be blue  
Sometimes I feel screwed  
At times it makes me blow my fuse  
Stirring this potion   
Makes me so confused  
  
I'm failing  
I'm failing 


	37. Voldemort Must Have Had a Little Too Muc...

Disclaimer: Nsync owns "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You." Is it just me, or is this   
title waaaay too long? Sorry. The last time I checked, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Bet you   
didn't know that, eh?  
  
Scene: Ron is a bit angry at Snape for giving him zero marks on an assignment.   
  
-Voldemort Must Have Had A Little Too much influence on you-  
  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I express the anger that I feel?  
My homework was complete  
I thought I had reached my goal  
So why is my life spinning out of control?  
I never thought school would be like this  
Your smirk makes me want to hit you with my fist  
How can it be that the professor in front of me  
Is a devil?  
It's a bloody curse  
  
Your hate is like a flood  
Violent and menacing  
Your eyes are like a snake's  
Always cold and ready to sting  
When I look at your sinister smile  
I know that it's true  
Voldemort must have had  
A little too much influence  
On you  
  
In all of Hogwarts  
All tempers big and small  
Your cruelty surpasses them all  
More harsh than  
Any dementor or Death Eater  
All justice was broken  
When you became a professor  
And I'm trying to figure out  
What my grade would've been without  
Your diabolical mind  
Your malice towards mankind  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me terrified  
  
Your hate is like a flood  
Violent and menacing  
Your eyes are like a snake's  
Always cold and glaring  
When I look at your greasy hair  
I know that it's true  
Voldemort must have had  
A little too much influence  
On you  
  
I never thought school would be like this  
Your smirk makes me want to hit you with my fist  
How can it be that the professor in front of me  
Is a devil?  
It's a bloody curse  
  
Your hate is like a flood  
Violent and menacing  
Your eyes are like a snake's  
Always cold and glaring  
When I look at your greasy hair  
I know that it's true  
Voldemort must have had  
A little too much influence  
On you 


	38. Sweetest Spell

A/N: Okay, I'll admit it. This parody is a bit strange. The won that Jessica sings is sweet and about love,   
but the one I wrote combines romantic music with violence or malice. Um, you'll see what I mean in a   
second.  
  
Disclaimer: Jessica Simpson owns "Sweetest Sin." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Scene: Draco plans to get in a duel with Harry and make it look like Harry is attacking him. Simply put,   
Draco wants to make Harry look like some jerk, so he won't be so popular.  
  
-Sweetest Spell-  
  
Can you imagine us,  
Shouting spells  
The way you would feel the first time we dueled  
Can you think of it  
How it would feel to lose  
To a slimy git  
I want the school to see like I'm seeing you...  
It's the perfect way to land you in detention,  
The vision I'm prayin for you, Harry...  
  
Your snarl upon my smirk  
Can you just picture this  
Your wand upon my head  
You looking like a jerk  
Would be the sweetest spell  
Would be the sweetest spell  
  
All night I lie awake  
Thinkin of spells to show you're fake  
Dreamin of the trouble I can make  
All day I think of schemes  
To get you in trouble instead of me  
I want to hurt you so much, I begin to seethe  
It's a sign of your destruction  
That I can't stop thinkin about  
  
Your snarl upon my smirk  
Can you envision this?  
Your wand upon my head  
You looking like a jerk  
Would be the sweetest spell  
Would be the sweetest spell  
  
It would feel so good  
To be so bad  
You don't know how bad  
I want that  
I would do anything to make you feel hate  
The vision of you and me.  
Your snarl upon my smirk  
Can you envision this?  
Your wand upon my head  
You looking like a jerk  
Would be the sweetest spell  
Would be the sweetest spell 


	39. Miss Hogwarts Student

Disclaimer: Surely you know who owns Harry Potter by now? Kelly Clarkson owns "Miss Independent."  
  
Miss Hogwarts Student   
  
Scene: Hermione always has her bushy little head buried in a book. Will she ever give Harry a glance   
that's a little more than friendly? Read to find out!  
  
Miss Hogwarts Student  
Miss study-efficient  
Miss be quiet, mmm  
  
Miss unfazed   
Miss make my day  
Miss learn on her own  
  
Miss lots of books  
Miss don't care about looks  
Miss never notice a cute guy  
  
So, by keeping her studiousness projected  
Her true feelings- no one will suspect it  
Little miss wandering eye  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is this feeling preoccupying me?  
Thinking no one could see inside  
Surprise, the time is right  
What happened to miss Hogwarts student no longer need to study excessive?  
Goodbye, old you, you see love that's true  
  
Misguided girl  
Miss got her brain in a whirl  
Miss you better not smile at me, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want her happiness faded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on her guy  
  
So, by changing her studious predilection  
Her looks neared perfection  
And discovered she had an infatuation  
Opened her heart and fell in love  
  
What is this feeling preoccupying me?  
Thinking on one could see inside  
Surprise, the time is right  
What happened to miss Hogwarts student's no longer need to study excessive?  
Goodbye, old you, you see love that's true  
  
When miss Hogwarts student walked up the stairs  
She wondered why life was suddenly so fair  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer unfazed?  
It took some time for her to realize  
The deep emotion of Harry's eyes  
No more talk of what does he see in me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen  
  
What is this feeling preoccupying me?  
Thinking on one could see inside  
Surprise, the time is right  
What happened to miss Hogwarts student's no longer need to study excessive?  
Goodbye, old you, you see love that's true  
Miss Hogwarts Student 


	40. Phenomenal

Disclaimer: S Club 7 owns "Natural." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Hermione tells Harry how much she loves him.  
  
-Phenomenal-  
  
Loving you is not luck or divination  
It lies in our destiny  
Don't you know we form the perfect solution?  
You plus me equals us. How hard can it be?  
  
Harry lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
You're what I'm thinking of  
It's all in the arithmancy  
Harry lovin' you  
Is all that I can see  
It's something that is so phenomenal to me   
Phenomenal  
  
I got the answers but there's no calculation (no calculation)  
We got each other Harry. It's better than an "A." (better than an "A")  
It's in the numbers, its been mathematically proven  
Cos when you smile, the results just blow me away  
  
Harry lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
You're what I'm thinking of  
It's all in the arithmancy  
Harry lovin' you  
Is all that I can see  
It's something that is so phenomenal to me   
Phenomenal  
  
Harry lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
You're what I'm thinking of  
It's all in the arithmancy  
Harry lovin' you  
Is all that I can see  
It's something that is so phenomenal to me   
Phenomenal  
  
Get on the broom and take a ride with me  
I'll put my arms around you cuz it's how it should be  
C'mon fly higher, higher into the blue  
Don't be shy, it's just us two  
  
Harry lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
You're what I'm thinking of  
It's all in the arithmancy  
Harry lovin' you  
Is all that I can see  
It's something that is so phenomenal to me   
Phenomenal 


	41. Bye Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Justin Timberlake owns "Cry Me a River." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Ginny has loved Harry for the longest time, but he had his heart set on Hermione.   
Too bad he didn't know Hermione was chasing after Ron because now Ginny hates him.   
Ginny has had enough with waiting around and getting her hopes up about having a   
relationship with Harry.  
  
Bye Harry Potter  
  
You were my crush  
You were my first love  
But you didn't know I worshipped you, no  
So you ignored me  
And planned to date Hermione  
But I bet you didn't think   
She would date Ron, no  
  
You don't have to say sorry, for what you did  
I don't need to hear another fib  
Now there's just no chance because you and I will never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
I told you I loved you  
Why did you betray me? Just leave alone!  
Now you tell me, that you don't like Hermione  
It's too late now; don't bother to groan  
Boy I refuse, to fall in your ruse  
Find some other girl  
My heart was burned, so now it's your turn  
  
Bye Harry Potter  
Bye Harry Potter-er  
Bye Harry Pott-er, yeah, yeah  
  
I know that you say  
That you wanna give us a chance  
It wasn't like you had this whole mess planned  
(Had this whole mess planned)  
All these things you told me  
I keep outta my head  
(Keep outta my head)  
You should've stuck with me  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yeah)  
  
You don't have to say sorry, for what you did  
I don't need to hear another fib  
Now there's just no chance because you and I will never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
I told you I loved you  
Why did you betray me? Just leave alone!  
Now you tell me, that you don't like Hermione  
It's too late now; don't bother to groan  
Boy I refuse, to fall in your ruse  
Find some other girl  
My heart was burned, so now it's your turn  
  
Bye Harry Potter  
Bye Harry Potter-er  
Bye Harry Pott-er, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So you better be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So you better be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So you better be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
  
You don't have to say sorry, for what you did  
I don't need to hear another fib  
Now there's just no chance because you and I will never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
Bye Harry Potter  
(Go on, leave)  
Bye Harry Potter-er  
Bye Harry Potter 


	42. Prince Harry

Scene: The Hogwarts students are excited to meet the  
famous Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: Alan Menken wrote the lyrics and music for  
Aladdin's "Prince Ali."  
  
-Prince Harry-  
  
Hey! Clear the way in the corridor  
Hey you!  
Let him through!  
Move out of the way some more  
Oh come!  
Be the first to see the scar above his eye  
Make way!  
He's almost here  
Celebrate and wipe off that sneer  
Are you gonna love this guy!  
  
Prince Harry! Magical he!  
Harry James Potter  
Stand erect, show some respect  
Get down on your knees  
Now try your best not to stare  
Even though no one else can compare  
Then come and meet the spectacular Harry!  
  
Prince Harry!  
Courageous is he!  
Harry James Potter  
Defeated the bad sort like Voldemort, effortlessly!  
He faced the deadly dementors  
He saved Hogwarts and more  
Who sent the villains to their lords?  
Why, Prince Harry  
  
He's got a hundred golden galleons  
Quidditch brooms  
He's got twenty -three  
Does he like to floo?  
I'm telling you, he hates it more than the portkey!  
  
Prince Harry! Charming is he, Harry James Potter  
Those green eyes! Make me sigh  
Come on notice me  
Well, get out in the Quidditch Pitch  
Adjust your robes; no need to be rich  
Just cheer and chant and admire Prince Harry!  
  
He's got seventy-five chocolate frogs  
(He's got the frogs, let's see the frogs)  
And he gives them away for free  
(He's charitable, so charitable)  
He's got enemies and a horrid family  
(Love to annoy him)  
They ignore his every whim; bringing misery to him  
They're just lousy with jealousy for Harry! Prince Harry!  
  
Prince Harry!  
Adventurous he! Harry James Potter  
Heard your world needs saving immediately  
And that, students, is why, he got a letter and is here before  
our eyes  
With a snowy owl, and torn clothes galore  
With his trunk and books  
A nasty childhood and more  
With his twenty/forty eyesight, good looks and ethics  
His smarts that'll shock Ravenclaw surely  
Make way for Prince Harry!  
. 


	43. Let's Eat Out

Disclaimer: JoJo owns "(Leave) Get Out." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Scene: Ron and Hermione are married and are sitting around in their apartment. Suddenly, Ron  
becomes very hungry and is begging Hermione to come with him and eat out at a nearby restaurant.  
  
(LET'S) EAT OUT  
  
I've been craving food all day Mione  
So won't cha come and eat with me  
And tell me how we'll have food always  
Don't you know that when it's late at night  
I hold onto my candy tight  
And think of how my hunger will last forever  
(I never thought that anything)  
Could make me obsess this way  
(Now that you're here girl all I want)  
Is to eat out today  
  
Let's eat out right now  
I'm hungry Mione  
It's not too late (now) and I can't wait for this hunger to be gone  
Cause I can't stand hunger (what) and I wonder (why) how I'm still alive  
Telling me I eat too much is just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
Tell me why you're rolling your eyes  
When all I want is some fries  
How can you let your food get so cold?  
Just eat with me and be a friend  
Girl, why can't we eat dinner again?  
I'll let you have this scone  
(After all the begging I have done)  
Maybe my appetite's large but  
(I thought we could have some fun)  
Why don't I ever get my way?  
  
Let's eat out right now  
I'm hungry Mione  
It's not too late (now) and I can't wait for this hunger to be gone  
Cause I can't stand hunger (what) and I wonder (why) how I'm still alive  
Telling me I eat too much is just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
I wanted you to eat with me, I'm starving and I gotta leave  
Because my stomach is growlin  
With every word I'm singin  
I need to eat something fast  
My lunch just didn't last  
But I refuse to fight  
Eating is my ri-iii-ghttt  
Ooh, oh ,oh  
Eat out  
  
Let's eat out right now  
I'm hungry Mione  
It's not too late (now) and I can't wait for this hunger to be gone  
Cause I can't stand hunger (what) and I wonder (why) how I'm still alive  
Telling me I eat too much is just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
A/N: Please read and review! 


End file.
